Hundreds of millions of people worldwide drive their cars every day. Driving is an intrinsically risky process for the drivers, passengers and pedestrians, resulting in over 1.3 million deaths every year and tens of millions of significant injuries per year [A1].
Most of the accidents are results of driver error, distraction or lack of attentiveness and can be avoided or mitigated.
The vehicle driving assistance systems described herein aim to decrease the risks associated with vehicle driving by timely detection of dangerous situations and providing appropriate signals to the driver or to the vehicle controls.